Mysterious Crimson
by SwiftWords31
Summary: Batman has always been the loner type, sure he's messed around with Catwoman but still on the inside he feels empty. A certain Red Head has been in his thoughts lately, could it be Ivy that he truly wants? What will happen when he Encounters The Green Vixen? Will she accept him or take the opportunity to rid Gotham of the hero?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Green Mist

**Author Notes: Hey this is my first fanfiction I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know what you think about it :). I choose to do a piece on Batman and Ivy I feel like there's a lot more to them than meets the eye and for the record I do not own any of the DC characters so again enjoy.**

It was a late night in Gotham, Batman had just got done stopping a pair of jewel thieves from robbing the famous Diamonds & Rubys in downtown Gotham. He felt sluggish that night normally he'd take guys like that out without a problem but that wasn't the case. During the fight he managed to get cut across the face, the cut itself was thin but it bled profusely. To him it was minor he'd just have Alfred clean it up for him when he got back to Wayne Manor. Returning to the batmobile he glanced up at the sky noticing the batman symbol "Must be important" he thought to himself. Gordon wouldn't use the batman sign unless it was an urgent matter to be discussed.

He arrived on top of the GCPD, "what's the problem Gordon?" said batman in his usual deep-tired voice. Jim was pacing back and forth he exhaled "it's Barbara…...she's missing" he said. Batman cocked his eyebrow, it wasn't uncommon in Gotham for criminals to target the commissioner but kidnapping his daughter this was a first.

"How long has she been missing Gordon" said Bruce.

"its been 2 days….." the commissioner paused as if he had more to say and he did "we got into an argument last week words were exchange hurtful ones, the last thing she told me was I hope I never see you again". Batman could see the emotions protruding from the commissioner the sadness and anger that spewed from his voice.

"Don't worry Jim I'll find her" said Bruce, the commissioner gathered himself "please do" he turned around to nobody being there "I really hate when he does that" Jim thought.

Bruce wanted to start his investigation on a better night than tonight but he couldn't leave Jim waiting for answers from the batman. Whizzing through the streets of Gotham in the batmobile he reached his destination.

**Barbara's Apartment**

Upon arriving at the apartment he could feel it in the air, something definitely wasn't right. The door was covered in police tape registering no access to the apartment but of course that didn't stop batman from walking through it. Once inside he flicked on lights…...nothing came on, he began going into his detective mode.

There wasn't really too much out of place, it was if nothing occurred there until he noticed something near Barbara's window walking towards it he could see deteriorated vine like smelled that all too familiar smell, Instantly "Ivy" he thought. After making this discovery and coming to an conclusion he contacted Jim on his innercom.

"Jim you there?" he began

"Yeah what'd you come up with?" said Jim

"I came across vine like substances in Barbara's room, analyzing them further a particular pheromone was emitting from them…...an all too familiar one" said Bruce. Making him talk about the subject made him think of Ivy and how'd she always try to seduce him during their encounters, it'd always be a challenge for him trying to resist her beauty. He remembered the last time they fought and how she kissed him but only to his surprise he didn't die from it.

"So who do you think is behind the kidnapping?" said the commissioner snatching Bruce out of his thoughts.

"Idk I'll have to do some further Investigations, I'll let you know what I come up with" said Batman

"Alright keep me posted" Jim said in rushly manner.

Batman knew who'd done it he figured Gordon was better off not knowing who'd done it, he didn't want to give him anymore of a reason to worry. Finding the Green beauty would be the hard part, Ivy wasn't the type to draw attention to herself unless she wanted it and trust me you'd know. Only one person could give Bruce the answers he was looking for, Harley Quinn was her name the joker's "sidekick" and also Ivy's best friend, He was sure she was locked up in Arkham.

"Time To go Pay A Visit" he said jumping back into the batmobile speeding off.

**Arkham Asylum**

Arkham Asylum sat on the outskirts of Gotham, it was home to some of Gotham's notorious criminals such as Killer Croc, Scarecrow, and The Joker (Who recently escaped). Batman hated seeing the place it made him quiver on the inside probably because he was responsible for half of it residents that resided there.

"Good evening Batman what brings you here" said a guard

"Harley Quinn, where is she" he replied

"2nd floor cell A3" said the guard

Arkham had been through some remodeling due it's lack of security (to many breakout attempts). No longer was it separate buildings with different cell blocks. Instead it was just one big building with 10 floors that extended underground. Criminals like The Joker had to be detained there mainly because he was a higher risk to the public but not Harley Quinn, she was viewed as your average criminal. Batman got on the elevator he observed the inside of it, claw marks and dented walls made their home there very obvious that someone tried to escape. The hallway was dark a light blinking on and off as he made his way through before stopping at Quinn's cell.

"Harley!" he said in his deep voice

The blonde was carving the walls with a plastic spoon she had sharpened, she stopped instantly when she heard the voice of the man that put her there.

"B-man!" she said in her high cheery voice "what brings you here bats did you miss me" she continued.

Batman squinted at her "No" he replied

"Awwwwww that hurts B-man I missed you" her voice still high and cheery.

"Where's Ivy" the irritation in his voice showing more as there conversation progressed.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said while giving him a wink.

"You're her best friend, you know something" he answered back

"I don't know what your talking about bats" Harley knew the answer he was seeking for but she loved getting under the dark knights skin it gave her satisfaction.

"Enough with the games jester" he barked back

"Red could be anywhere what makes you think I'd know I've been locked up here for the last 3 months thanks to a certain bat" she snarled in response

"I don't have time for this" finally at his limits with her insolence.

"Good luck finding her B-man" Harley said in her cheery voice.

There was no more leads to go on, he'd hoped that Harley would give up some type of information regarding Ivy's where abouts he was a fool for thinking she would. Bruce made his way home "I'll continue this tomorrow night" he thought to himself. He was now home gazing up at his ceiling, the moon reflecting of it shedding some light into the darkness that was his room. "Where was the Crimson haired beauty" his last thought of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Beauty of the Rose

**Author Notes: Sorry the last chapter was short I promise you though this chapter will have begging for more. Please let me know what you think about the chapter or the story so far also if you have any story ideas I'm always accepting requests just leave it in my inbox and again i hope you enjoy the story :).**

Beep! beep! beep!... the alarm going off like a siren "ahhhhh I hate the morning" said Bruce. Bruce was never the morning type more often than not he'd love to just stay in bed and wait for the night to come.

"Morning Master Wayne how was your sleep?" Alfred was entering the room with breakfast. On the tray laid pancakes,eggs,bacon,sausage and a big cup of coffee all of which Bruce loved.

"Morning Alfred it could've been better, so did you find anything in the database last night?" Bruce replied.

"I'm terribly sorry master Wayne nothing came up under poison ivy" Alfred responded in his english accent.

"Hmmmmmmmm….interesting" Bruce answered with a puzzling look on his face, he wasn't expecting that answer.

That day all Bruce could think about was the case and how he had no leads to pursue the whole thing frustrated him. It engulfed his mind which made work be a complete blur, he was lost in his thoughts throughout all his meetings. Even the hot secretary that he'd occasionally flirt with couldn't steal a smile from him. "It's only 3 o'clock" he thought to himself, the night felt years away there was no end to this long day luckily for him it was lunchtime and he was heading to his favorite restaurant.

**Fiori Sicily**

Fiori Sicily, Gotham's most fanciest Italian restaurant also Bruce's favorite place to eat lunch. Each time he'd go there the food had always painted images of Italy in his head as he happily ate. It was a very common place to find him, which a certain someone knew they could find him there.

"Hello Bruce" A voice said surprising him as he stepped out the limo.

Bruce looked the figure up and down as he exited his limo, judging by the build and curves of the body he knew who it was he smirked. "Well well well Selina to what do I owe this surprise?" his voice coming off so charmingly.

She returned back with a smirk "let's see first you don't call me, I don't see you around especially at night….you wouldn't be avoiding me would you?"

"Not at all I've just been busy lately you know how it is duty calls" he replied back sternly.

"No I don't please enlighten me" she said with her eyebrow cocked.

After diagnosing the the tone in her voice he could sense the no b.s in her and that made the message very clear to him. "Ok that is if you don't mind joining me for lunch" he said back

She smiled "Well of course Brucey anything for you" making the sarcasm so obvious to him.

Bruce remembered how they ended their relationship on a sour note. He couldn't just give her Bruce Wayne giving up Batman was something he wouldn't do, they were a two for one deal and that's something she could never come between. Selina hated him for that it came to a point at once where she almost gave up his secret just for a quick score Bruce resented her for that when he found out. Whenever he seen her during the day he'd act as if she had never stepped into his life and at night she was treated just like any other criminal.

As they sat at the table waiting for their lunch to come the tension in the air became very apparent to both. Bruce being the first to break ice "What do you really want Ms. Kyle?" his voice becoming serious.

Never in the past did he say her name in a formal manner it bugged her when he said it, she tried not to let it show but he could see she didn't like it after all they did date for a year he knew everything about her. "Alright I'll keep it short and sweet for you then…..I know where ivy is"

Immediately his eyes jumped as the words flowed from her lips . It felt like his heart skipped a beat, Selina hadn't seen that look in his eyes since they first met.

"Where is she?" sad Bruce in a noticeably eager voice.

Selina glared at him like a hawk does their prey, it pissed her off the fact that the man she once loved was now coveting a new woman and what's worse it just had to be one of her closest friends. Anger and jealousy pierced her heart she paused before answering. All her emotions coming to the realization the Bruce didn't love her no more.

"Meet me tonight on top of Wayne Enterprises" she responded finally.

"What time?" his voice coming back hastily.

"10 o'clock don't be late" she answered while getting up from the table.

"You're not staying for lunch?" said Bruce

"No suddenly I lost my appetite see you tonight" the sweet voice becoming more direct and dull.

"Wait" he said

"What?" she said looking back

"This better be what you say it is, if not you won't be seeing the light of day or the moonlight of night for a long time" the batman had stepped into his voice

Selina licked her lips and smirked "Bruce you sound as if you don't trust me"

He squinted at her, there wasn't really much of a reason to not trust her. All the things they went through in the past she proved over and over again that he had her trust.

"People change Selina" he replied

"Yeah that's painfully obvious" her voice stretching across the room as she exited the restaurant. Bruce pulled out his phone scrolling through his contacts before stopping at a contact listed as Mr. Fox. After five seconds of ringing a voice answered.

"Why Mr. Wayne what will you be needing today?" Mr. Fox began.

Bruce grinned "I need a favor Lucius" he answered

**Wayne Enterprises**

10 o'clock couldn't have came sooner, the first to arrive on the scene was Batman. His suit had been through new modifications, fully covered in Kevlar from head to toe Bruce was a walking bulletproof vest and much to his surprise the suit weighed less than the last one. The utility bet now more secure to his waist thanks to the new security features that Lucius Fox installed. It came with Knockout pellets, reinforced batarangs,smoke pellets and many more gadgets. He had the modes made to be prepared for anything that night.

"Hey handsome" she purred as the words left her mouth, it was Catwoman in her skin tight black leather suit. Bruce had always liked how her suit hugged all her curves just right and the cleavage she showed that said "come get me" written all over them.

She circled him playing detective as she searched his body up and down, she smiled "Nice suit Bruce" she said while her hands made their way closer to his face.

His hand grabbing it fast "thanks now let's go" he implied.

"Humph always so straight forward fine follow me" she said

Running from rooftop to rooftop the pair made their way across the city. To Selina it felt like the old days, having the Batman chase her around Gotham but she had to remind herself those days are over. They stopped once they reached the outskirts of the city, exiting the city and now entering a forest.

**Rosebed Forest**

Batman had the same feeling he felt back at Barbara's apartment that unsettling feeling he couldn't shake or explain. As they ventured more and more into the enchanted forest he played more with his thoughts and then something occurred to him how did Selina know he was looking for Ivy? He opened his mouth preparing the words to exit but was interrupted by Selina.

"Were here" she stated

"Good" said Batman, Bruce was going to get his answer tonight from her regarding that it could wait though first he wanted to deal with the matter at stopped at the sight of a Giant Rose that made it's home in the middle of the forest. The rose throbbed like it had a heartbeat, "Well there she is" Catwoman jestered.

"That thing is Ivy?" Batman said in disbelief

"Yes" Catwoman answered, her words oozing with confidence.

Bruce just stared at the rose in awe, it was truly a beautiful sight it looked like the perfect masterpiece. As he basked in the beauty of the rose that unsettling feeling still nagged at him all in all it couldn't be shakened off. What was causing him to feel so much uncertainty? Bruce wasn't the type to neglect his feelings he knew that was the way most people went down without noticing (take Harley Quinn for example). Being completely oblivious at the moment he hadn't noticed the vines that were slowly making their way up his legs until it was too late.

_WHOOSH!_ he was off his feet in an instance, dangling upside down. He reached for his utility belt but was being ensnared with layers upon layers of vines until he was encased like a cocoon. Unable to reach his belt or power his way out of the vines he realized there was no escape then it hit him, Catwoman was still there he called out to her.

"Catwoman!" he called out

"Yesssss" she said throwing him a grimacing look

"Get me down from here" he asked and to his astonishment the vines began to lower him down but kept their hold on the hero. She started her approach towards him until they were face to face and whispered in his ear "NO".

The answer echoed through his ear, Bruce didn't know how to react to the response she gave him. "Why isn't she helping me" he thought to himself…..his eyes had widened completely when the truth found it's way to his brain.

"You set me up!" he growled at her

Catwoman didn't say anything she just stared at him smiling sadistically instead another voice took her place.

"That's right my dear Batman" a seductive voice making it's way to his ears.


	3. Chapter 3: Pure Ecstasy

**Chapter 3: Pure Ecstasy**

**Author Notes: I'm happy to see that people are taking the time to view my story, everyday I'm thinking of new ways to progress the story in ways that you guys might like. You guys will definitely like this chapter 100% guaranteed. As always let me know what you think of the story so far I'd really appreciate the feedback and again enjoy :).**

**Background**

_**Poison Ivy:**_ _Once a beautiful brilliant botanist, now a captivating eco terrorist (for the good is what she thought). Through a freak experiment performed on her, Pamela Isley could now command plant life as well as communicate with them on a telepathic level. Other added effects include her skin now a vibrant green, she has immunity to all toxins and can spread them through her deadly kiss (which she uses quite often). Changing her name to Poison Ivy, all her focus was on taking revenge upon mankind for the destruction of the ecosystem. The tactics she'd use usually harmed people but she always valued plant life over human life. This caused for countless run ins with the dark knight who always managed to thwart her each and every time. Driving her to near insanity she vowed to take his life as she viewed it as the ultimate prize for a villain to have. _

**Rosebed Forest**

His eyes searched until they rested at the rose that was now blooming and out of it came the green beauty that was known as Poison Ivy. He watched as she made her way towards him swaying her hips in a teasing manner. Bruce couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the sight of the plant goddess and all her luscious curves. She looked different, her former slender frame now a perfect hour glass frame. "Snap out of it Bruce,focus!" his mind and will urged him.

Struggling to break free of the vines Batman could feel the thrones penetrating his suit more and more as he continued but he didn't care he knew what awaited if Ivy got a hold of him. Still through his attempts to escape, thoughts began to go through the brain of the hero. "_Why did Selina do this to me do this to me?" "What was her reasons behind this?_"

Answers he desperately wanted but all Bruce could see before him was the look Catwoman was giving him as she watched him squirm in the vines.

"Comfy" Catwoman asked, the same sadistic look residing on her face.

The presence of her now angered the dark knight "Why!?" he exclaimed

She never seen him so angry before, it almost pleased her seeing him like this. Now smirking she replied "why what?" in a derisive tone.

"Don't play stupid with me bitch, why'd you betray me?" he spewed out. Never before had the dark knight broke his usual calm demeanor but for this circumstance he couldn't control the rage that filled him. Besides Alfred, Selina was the only person Bruce had come to trust she'd be the last person he'd expect to stab him in the back.

"Awwwww temper temper batman you should really watch how you talk to a lady" the voice belonging to Ivy who was inches away from the hero.

"She's right batman what type of role model are you?" Catwoman joined in then continued "and as to why I did it don't worry about it you're not in any position to be demanding anything.

"Damn Y….." Batman's words were cut off as vines wrapped around his mouth.

"Well I've done my part you two have fun" Catwoman began while walking away from the hero and villainess "oh yeah see around Batman" she turned around blowing him a kiss. From what she could make out from his eyes jumping around she assumed he was probably swearing at her but none the less it didn't affect her as she exited the forest. Bruce felt pure hate towards her as he watched her leave. "_Wait till I see you again Selina I promise you I'll show you just how serious I was_" he stated in his mind.

Don't feel too bad batman I'm still here" Ivy said now in full view of Batman.

All he could do was just look at her and squint his eyes displaying the resentment that filled them. She gazed back into his and cracked a sinister smile that sent shivers down Bruce's spine. Her hand raised and the vines that covered the dark knight's mouth had retracted back into the layers that covered him.

Where's Barbara!?" he demanded.

"Thinking of another woman when you're with one that hurts" She playfully answered back.

He could never get a straight forward answer, every woman he knew always got the best of his emotions. To him, he believed they lived to agitate the Batman never giving him the answer he seeked. Noticing the seriousness that owned his face, Ivy decided to give him what he wanted.

"Well Batman she's no longer in my possession….I no rather Catwoman returned her back home before she came to meet you" the tone in her voice was soft it only slightly eased him.

"I don't believe you" was his immediate response.

_Slap!_ A vine came soaring across Bruce's face leaving a red streak in it's wake.

"Don't question my integrity" Ivy stated as she began to caress the cheek where the red streak lie. Bruce hadn't noticed it yet but her touch made his heart beat faster and faster, soon enough even her scent got his blood going. What frustrated Bruce the most was why he wasn't trying to pull away from her hand instead the gaze of her emerald green eyes maintained his focus.

Able to formulate a thought, Batman cleared his throat "What are you going to do with me?" he asked while still ensnared in her gaze.

A mischievous smile appeared on the crimson haired beauty's face before finally giving him a reply "I can think of a few things" she whispered in his ear. That unsettling feeling Bruce had been feeling came to as she finished her sentence. Whenever Ivy was involved the feeling came about and held the dark knight hostage. "_Why can't I explain this feeling I get when I'm around her?, it's never ending" _he thought to himself.

As she tried to play mind reader on him, she too had an unexplainable feeling when she came around the dark knight. Thinking about it she remembered how in the past she'd be doing something bad just to see him. Ivy was always impressed by his physique, often while with Harley her mind would drift to images of his rock hard abs and largely toned biceps which just left her mind to wonder. Seeing how Ivy wasn't paying attention to his hands, the dark knight began wiggling them to his utility belt but again to avail. What happened next he couldn't even begin to comprehend. The vines were loosening up giving way for Bruce to escape, he fell to his back and let out a low groan.

Ivy snapped her fingers and in an instance again Batman found himself restrained by thick layers of vines. He lay there glaring at her, she smirked in response and straddled him.

"You didn't think I was letting you go did you?"she said in her seductive voice which rolled off her tongue.

Batman hadn't found himself in this position before with her. Usually when it came to her capturing him he was restrained to a tree or suspended in midair. He was turned on by the positioning the two were in, of course he wouldn't let it show. It was hard for him to keep his Batman persona going while like this.

"Let me go Ivy" his voice still carrying authority in it.

She licked her lips as she stared down at her helpless prey, she knew anything she wanted to do to him right now could be a reality and not a fantasy.

"And if I don't?" her face inching closer to his while her hands worked down his chest.

Slowly Bruce feel his will starting to break, her touch made his muscles tense which he knew would make her continue playing with him. All he could do was move his head which wasn't much as she was now face to face with the hero.

Her hair draping over her right shoulder, all he could do was watch as she pressed her soft red candy apple lips to his and feel her hands work to his abs. Ivy's tongue fighting for access to play with his but Batman stood adamant until he gasped as he felt her fingers trace down the center of his abs and to her pleasure she entered. It was futile for Bruce to resist anymore, his primal instincts took over and so began the fight for dominance as their tongues wrestled.

Vines ripped apart the newly made kevlar suit allowing the crimson haired beauty's hands for further inspection. Finally coming up for air from their heated kiss, she basked in the body that she absolutely marveled over as it was almost in full display. His neck was her next target starting at it with soft light kisses then biting and sucking on it like a vampire does it's victim causing him to grunt and groan in low sessions. The sounds only fueled her to further manipulate his body.

She was every bit as determined to let him know he belongs to her. Working her way from body part to body part before stopping at his utility belt staring at what her sexual demons had caused. From neck to abs Batman was amassed in hickies and bite marks (some deeper than others). His taste was good to her and the cologne he wore only made it worse.

Ivt watched as Batman stared at her, the look he was giving her she knew what he wanted. Moving back to his face that all too familiar seductive smile showed itself. He never mentioned it but Bruce liked it when she smiled like that only this time she had a feeling he wouldn't.

"Sorry Batman I don't think so…...at least not on the first date" she softly whispered in his ear.

He wasn't upset or mad about it, honestly he respected her for it. Bruce always was the chaser type he'd rather work for it instead of just having it given to him (he was flashing back to how Catwoman just threw it at him). Repositioning herself, she crossed her arms on his chest and laid there staring at him.

Tracing her finger around his lips, she snapped her other fingers and the vines like before began to retract. It caught him off guard again "_she's taking away the restraints again?, what's she up to now?_" was his first thoughts. She stopped her finger in the middle of his lips as to motion him not to speak, she leant up and exhaled.

"I'm letting go" she began

Batmans eyes jumped in bewilderment as she uttered the words, being surprised was starting to become a rare occurrence for him.

I've had my fun for now" she stated her finger still to his lips she had more to say. Looking into each other eyes she continued "let's be real Batman you can't deny that you're attracted to me" her voice having a hint of cockyness to it. He raised his eyebrow underneath his mask but still didn't say nothing knowing that she wasn't through yet. "But I find myself oddly attracted to you" she finished baring a radiant smile.

"So how about we start seeing each other? I mean like this while you're Batman because I know you're not ready to let me know who you…" she was interrupted by Batman's finger being put to her lips.

"Sure…..but you have to agree to not commit any crimes while we see each other." he stated

Her cheeks glowed a slight red tint as she heard the dark knight's approval of the idea. She leaned in to kiss him giving a light peck "ok Batman that works for me" answering him cheerfully. Bruce had to take in this moment never before did he see Ivy so excited he always passed her off as gloomy and somewhat depressing.

Getting back up on their feet, there was still a question on Batman's mind that he wanted the answer to. Without hesitating he asked "why did you really capture me?"

Ivy without hesitation replied "I was planning on killing you the feeding you to my plants". Awkward silence took to the air but Bruce ended it "Well I can't say I'm not surprised" his voice still calm.

She placed her hand on his cheek "hmmmmmm that hurt your feelings didn't it?" grinning widely after she asked the question.

Batman couldn't hold it in his faced showed it all, he was blushing. This was a side she wasn't accustomed to seeing, before when she'd flirt with him he'd not once showed a flustered facial expression. Always he had the same emotionless face when she encountered him.

"Awwwww is the Batman blushing?, I think it's cute" said the crimson haired beauty.

"Ivy it's getting late I should get going" Batman claimed (needing an excuse to take her attention from his apple red cheeks).

"Alright handsome I expect to see you sometime this week I know you're busy with Batman stuff but now I'm a top priority so don't forget about me: she ordered at him like he was a child.

He smirked "ok"

"good" she replied.

They kissed goodbye and went their separate ways, Bruce stopped as an issue came to his mind.

"How will I know where to find you?" he asked

She smiled "You're a detective I'm pretty sure you can find me like you always do". He thought about it and smiled as he walked away.

**Wayne Manor**

Returning back to his palace like home, Bruce didn't know what to make of the events that transpired tonight. Again he found himself falling for the enemy except this time she wasn't just any ordinary villainess, no she was the type that could have any guy she desired. Knowing that Bruce felt honored that she chose him (well Batman), bit by bit he could feel the void that Selina had left when their relationship ended now be filled with Ivy taking her place.

Staring at the ceiling still pondering the thought of Ivy, Bruce had finally started to fade away to sleep…."_thunk!"_. Without warning a dart came flying from out the shadows finding its way to his neck.

"Ahhhhhh what the fuck?" Bruce said in pain. His eyes now starting to blur up rendering him near blind, Bruce couldn't make out the figure that stepped out from the shadows.

"There there, try not to move so much Brucie" the feminine voice suggested.

It didn't take Bruce long at all to know who it was and it only took seconds for the hate he felt in the forest to come back for round two.

"Selina!" he shouted.

"Yesssssss that's my name don't wear it out" she replied

"What the hell did you drug me with!" he demanded

"Hmmmmm you like it?... I borrowed some of it from The Joker he calls it Wacky Blast" said Selina.

"Wha…...wha….what?" Bruce was now struggling to finish the sentence. His breathing becoming more and more heavy, to him it was if someone had a vicegrip and was squeezing the air away from his lungs.

"Perfect I see it was worth the steal….." taking a long pause in her sentence due to the fact of the sheer enjoyment she was having from seeing Bruce struggle to fight the drug. "See Brucie what it does is immobilize you for 12 hours just leaving your hearing active and ah bit of your eyesight active for a short period" she continued.

Bruce was helpless, nothing was responding to him not his hands or feet only his eyes and ears gave him cooperation which wasn't a whole lot. His vision now coming to an end; he was now completely cut off of from his slight view of Catwoman. The light steps of heels made his ears flicker as they were getting closer and closer matching the pace of his heartbeat.

The bed rocked just a bit and without even seeing her, Bruce knew she mounted herself over him. Selina was tight lipped as she viewed the markings that resided on Bruce's skin. "That bitch" she said to herself, this wasn't what the feline crook was expecting. The death of the dark knight was what she wanted but to see that he was still alive and to add insult to injury the man she once loved had gone and shared moments of ecstasy with someone who Selina's "close" friends with.

Catwoman was the same as Batman when it came to keeping her persona going, you'd never see her lose her playful demeanor but this brought a dark look upon her face. Without a thought she launched a flurry of punches and slashes to the now barely conscious Bruce. If she had any thought during the assault it was to inflict pain equal to what she was feeling. To her Bruce would always belong to her no matter what she'd do he'd always be hers and for him to accept another woman, this made something snap inside her.

With every hit she delivered, Selina felt ecstasy on a different level. One that if anyone had been watching her thrash Bruce they'd think she was actually enjoying herself. The anger she had gave her a rush that nothing could replace and just like a drug addicted the crazed female wanted to savor every moment of it.

The assault came to an end as the furious cat burglar realized she could no longer raise her hand for another go around. Both of the gloved hands now covered in blood, her suit having blood splatter all over it, Selina found herself at peace with both of these facts. Feeling happy for once in her life; that happiness became even more comforting as she gazed at the bloody pulp that was Bruce. The dark face cracked a sinister smile, while showing a glazed look at her former lover and then proceeded to say "I'll see you around bastard".

Catwoman now leaving the room with no remorse to what she's done but taking it's place instead was satisfaction. Now alone and immobilized, the unconscious Bruce lie there in his own blood with the events that took place tonight forever etched into his memory.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation's

**Author Notes: Last Chapter was a little crazy, with Batman agreeing to be with Ivy and Catwoman beating him to a bloody pulp. I'm happy to see people are viewing the story, I promise to continue leaving guys more and more. Like always I'm always open to any suggestions you guys have about the story , Also let me know what you think about the chapter or the story so far and of course enjoy :).**

"_What did I just do? why'd I do that to him? Sure Bruce get's on my last nerve sometimes but I've never once tried to purposely hurt him until now still he crossed the line. Dating another woman, IVY! out of all people too, why her? That self centered, slimey seductress, she probably drugged him with something. I'll make that bitch pay as well, you're in for a rude awakening Ivy." _All of Selina's feeling's were in a fight, her jealousy (most notably) was winning the battle. She was always the materialistic type when it came to what was hers and Bruce was no exception. Even though she battered to almost the point of death, she still loved him. "_Enough of this shit, time for bed_" Selina's final thought of the night.

**Rosebed Forest**

Ivy was the happiest girl in the world that night. To be able to claim the dark knight for herself made her feel all warm inside. Laying in her bed of rose's, different kinds of thoughts came to the plant goddesses mind like thoughts of marriage and some with the possibilities of kids. "_Damn that man has no idea what he does to me. Ivy and Batman it has a nice ring to it, omg wait till Harley hears about this , she's gonna flip. Hmmmmmm can't wait to see him again, goodnight my dark knight."_

**That Morning, Back at Wayne Manor**

"Good morning Master Wayne, I brought you…" Alfred's stopped when his eyes looked at the sight of Bruce. The claw marks and bruises, which now were a purple tint along with the dried blood, left Alfred in a distressed state. "Oh my god, Master Wayne who…..what happened?" Over the years it wasn't uncommon for Alfred to see Bruce banged up from his nights out as the caped crusader. In fact it became regular, regular to the point he'd be waiting for Bruce with a trey of rubbing alcohol, bandages, gaws, and a scalpel (just in case) but seeing his master in this broken state it left the butler mortified. Rushing to his master's side, Alfred closely inspected Bruce's body upon looking he discovered the hickies on Bruce's neck. He knew Bruce was a ladies man but even he knew a midnight fling didn't cause this.

Opening his eyes to a slight crack, Bruce could see the discomforting look on Alfred's face. "_What's wrong with Alfred?, why's he looking at me like that?". _Jolts of pain stunned Bruce as he tried to sit himself up "_Ahhhh my body it….hurts._" Hearing the grunts coming from his now awake master, the elderly butler assisted the beaten man up until he was standing up.

"Sir are you alright?"

"I've had better days" Bruce chuckled back. "I just need some rest"

"Su…..sure sir, if you need anything let me know"

Bruce gave the concerned man a nod as he exited the room. "_What happened last night?, last I remember I was laying in bed and then nothing_". Heading to the bathroom in his room, Bruce saw something from the corner of his eye that caused him to stop in his tracks. What he saw took his breath away, his reflection from a mirror on the wall showed a man with eyes blackened and swollen near shut, dried blood trailing from his nose along with the dried blood that remained on the scarring up slashes. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Bruce was livid at the spectacle that was him, stampeding back and forth through the room only the shine of the object protruding out his abdomen caused for his movement to end. Dislodging the object and bringing it close to his face, the memories of last night began to replay in Bruce's mind. "_Catwoman_". He remembered the sound of the feline's voice being in the room and her subduing him with a dart.

Knowing fully well the broken nail belonged to her Bruce knew she was to blame for what happened to him but he couldn't figure out why she did what she did. First the betrayal now this, nothing made sense to him except "_jealousy_", jealousy is what he thought to himself. At the restaurant he noticed how she turned sour at the mention of Ivy and there was no doubt Selina had seen the hickies that rested on his skin. "_Women I swear_".

"Master Wayne there's trouble" Alfred exclaimed busting through the door.

"What is it?"

"Killer Croc is running a rampage in downtown Gotham, it seems he's escaped from Arkham".

"I'm on it"

"But sir are you sure?, In your current state you'd be no match for that beastly creature".

Bruce could see the worry that was plastered on his longtime friends face. He knew Alfred was only trying to lookout for him but, Batman had a job to do, 100% or not the dark knight never took a day off and he wasn't going to start now.

"Doesn't matter, I will stop him"

Seeing how his words had little effect on his master, the worrisome butler sighed "very well then, I'll get your suit and car ready sir."

"Thank you Alfred…." before Alfred could leave Bruce continued "and don't worry I'll be fine."

* * *

**Background: **_Born with a birth defect Waylon Jones came to be "Killer Croc" through his brutality towards crocodiles when he wrestled them for a living. Growing up without both parents, Jones found himself in trouble with the law frequently and was sentenced to jail at a young age. The Crocodile behemoth now spends his time mostly in Arkham Asylum thanks to his nemesis Batman. Because of his brute strength, Killer Croc often escapes his imprisonment and wages war on the citizens of Gotham whenever he gets the chance._

**Downtown Gotham**

The sound of screaming floods the streets as citizens of Gotham run away from the monster known as Killer Croc. "That's right run, run you little vermin" Killer Croc roared. The Crocodile Man roared even louder as he was smacked in the face by a batarang.

"I don't know how you escaped, but you're going back to Arkham' said Batman standing 30 feet away from the overgrown reptile.

"Ahhhhh Batman, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show your face".

"It's over Croc make it easier on yourself and give up".

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Never!" The enraged Croc roared as he charged his foe.

"_They never come willingly"_ Bruce thought to himself, to be honest Bruce was in no shape to fight. Underneath his armor his body ached and his head throbbed but protecting the streets of Gotham was too important so he'd have to worry about himself some other time. Dancing back, Batman launched batarang after batarang at the stampeding giant.

All of the deflected "Pathetic!" Croc yelled. Inches away from the hero, the monster's arms shoot out to mangle his prey…."_POOF!"_ the giant is blinded by a smoke pellet to the face "AHHHHH!" the reptile shrieked.

Batman seizes the opportunity to follow up with a combination punches to Croc's abdomen, ending it with a jumping roundhouse to the dome piece. The reptilian staggers back holding his stomach, his eyes still blurry from the smoke but with one deep inhale from his powerful nose and instinctively he thrusts his fist into the smoke. Batman caught completely off guard receives the blow right in the ribs. The heavy fist takes the air from his body, bringing him to kneel on a knee.

"_Damn that h…_" with no time to finish the thought Batman is rocked square in the jaw by another hard fist, the hit sends the hero flying down the street.

HIs back ricochets off a police car, the impact leaves his body almost lifeless. With the smoke finally clearing, Croc sees the downed hero slowly making his way back upright, "Here I Come!" the reptile says before he charges again. Running towards him, Croc kicks Batman in the stomach taking him off the ground only to slam his fist down on the already weakened spine. The sound of the body hitting the pavement echoes through the streets. No movement comes from Batman and seeing that Croc rejoices with a roar as his sign of victory.

"Is that It?, The great Batman beaten like a rag doll" Croc was now pulling the beaten hero off the ground.

"HAHAHAHA I don't think you've had enough". Punch after punch Batman takes to the gut and face. His only response came in a slight headbutt which had little effect.

"Still got some fight in you do ya!" Croc yelled as his steel hard dome collides against the barely unconscious hero's. Fading away Batman knows he's been defeated, his mind wills him to fight but his body gives no reaction.

"Say Goodbye Batman" are the last words he hears before everything goes blank.

* * *

"_Am I dead, everything's so dark….. I can't be dead this….this warmth I'm feeling I…...I've felt this before"._

"Try not to move so much, your wounds need to heal" The voice calls out to him.

"Ivy" Batman says, opening his eyes to see the red haired beauty gazing down at him.

**Ivy's Hideout**

"Yes handsome it's me" she had Batman her lap, rubbing his cheek softly.

"How'd I get here?"

She smiles at him "It's simple" she began and proceeds to tell the story to the hero.

_**Flashback**_

It was a nice day out, the sun graced the world with it's warmth and taking full advantage of this day was Pamela Isley. This was a complete first for her, never would you see her out and about during the day time since her life changing experiment. Last night still had her mind reeling, to be precise it's the only thing the intellectual mind could focus on. "_The taste of his lips, the warmth of his tongue, the sounds he made…...Ahhhhh I want him Now!". _To busy with her thoughts, the red head hadn't noticed the attention she was attracting.

"Who is that?" said one man.

"She's gorgeous said another.

"I know right absolutely beautiful" one agreed.

Hearing those compliments had only made her ego inflate. Always Pamela loved to be praised for her beauty even though she confined herself to solitude the majority of the time, her inner self craved the attention. All she did was smile lightly in response to their kind words.

"Hey…...Hey it's Batman, he's fighting some kind of crocodile man" a citizen said. Crowds of people were gathering from a distance where she was, "_He's here?_" she thought with excitement. Arriving at the scene, she found there were no openings through the sea of citizens "_humans I swear what nuisances_". Filled with annoyance she snaps her fingers and a vine shoots from the ground carrying her above the crowd, providing an excellent view.

Pam can't believe what she's seeing, her hero being beaten like a rag doll by an overgrown reptile. "_Why isn't he fighting back_?_, I need to help him_"...but she doesn't jump in, thoughts of being ridiculed and criticized because of her power was something Pam didn't want to go through.

The roar of the Croc shook her back to reality and to the view of an unconscious Batman. "Say goodbye Batman!" the behemoth yelled. He now had his mouth opened in a 90 degree motion, readying himself for a hero lunch but before he can chomp down his mouth was clamped shut by a thick coating of vines. He drops the bat, his new focus now being on the vines and more importantly who did that to him. The angry Croc tears at them viciously finishing the bind with a howl….."WHO DID THAT!"

…...No answer was given from the spectating crowd, "I SAID WHO DID THAT!" all the veins in his neck were protruding in full force.

This time he gets an answer but not by a voice, but instead by the sinking of his body as it was now being pulled underground by roots. Croc couldn't even get off another word as he was now completely subdued underground in a plant like cocoon.

"Dumbass don't you ever put her slimey hands on my hero again" Pam said while currently standing in the place the reptile once was. All eyes laid on her and they watched the green beauty made her exit with the unconscious hero.

_**Flashback Ended**_

"So you saved me?" Batman had a quizzical look come across him, he was fortunate that she was around to save him from his ordeal but at the same time he never been the damsel in distress. It was kind of ironic.

"Of course I did" Pam smiled at him. "You're no use to me dead, remember you have top priorities now that you need to pay a lot more attention too." Ivy finished while throwing the dark knight a wink. "Ohhh and don't worry I didn't take a peek under that precious mask of yours….or anymore else for that matter. That sentence made Batman reach to his face in an instance to see if what she said had truth to it.

The curvaceous woman chuckled as she watched the man in her lap sigh a sigh of relief. "I see someone didn't believe me" she teased. He felt bad for not believing her but Bruce always had trust issues and dating her meant that he'd have to expose himself. Over the course of time the hero figured he'd open up little by little until he felt the trust he once had with Selina.

"It's ok, I know you don't fully trust me yet, I know it'll take time for you to" Pam spoke down to the hero. She didn't need to read his mind to see that, his actions told it all (along with his face expressions).

Bruce was taken back by her words, all of them only did more to reassure him that he made the right choice in dating her. "Thank you for saving me but I have to be on my" he said.

She raised her eyebrow at the man's words "nope I don't think so, you're in no condition to be going anywhere. I treated all of the claw marks that were on your body…" she stops her sentence because of look Batman shoots her. "And yessss I did take a look around while you were unconscious, I didn't touch anywhere ok but the bruises on your body still need more time to heal. Plus it's rude to leave your savior without a proper thanks" her ending words rolled off her tongue in a way that let him know exactly what she wanted. Batman didn't object to her notion, deep down leaving was the last thing he actually wanted to nodded slightly in agreeance, pleased to see he agreed with her wishes Ivy took the dark knights head in.

She whispers low and soft in his ear "You're staying the night with me tonight...…..Gotham won't have their guardian for one night."

* * *

"WHAT!, Pammy whammy and Batsy are dating?" The Joker said in full enthusiasm.

"Yup Mista J, Red stopped by earlier to tell me, you was out at the time" said Harley the new escapy of Arkham.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night, she said she caught B-man in a trap thanks to kitty but then things turned out a lot different than she had planned."

"How different?". Joker was all ears whenever it came to news regarding Batman, he was his nemesis and also was the sole reason for why Joker does the things he does.

"Well…..if you truly wanna know' Harley playfully joked

"Out with it girl!"

Harley didn't mean to push her love's patients, often though she overstepped those boundaries without noticing.

"Put it like this Mista J, Red played with B-man in anotha way".

The smirk that was plastered all over Joker's face could make a child cry (not that he didn't already have that effect on people).

"We should go pay the lovebirds a visit" he suggested.

"Ok but don't go messing with B-man, you know how over protective Red can be."

Joker remembered the last time he got on Ivy's bad side, he was picking thorns from his body for weeks. "I won't try anything, scouts honor Harley babes." he said innocently "Now let's go."

* * *

"_Look at those muscles, hmmmmm….._" on display in front of Pam was a now shirtless Batman who is blowing off some steam through exercise. Batman felt all sorts of pain throughout his body, Pam could heal the marks on the outside but on the inside the pain was relief was only temporary. Killer Croc and Catwoman really put a beating on him, any average joe would want to stay in bed cause of the injuries but never did Bruce let injuries stop him from his exercises. "_I've got to get stronger, in less than 24 hours 3 dangerous villains had me at their mercy, one had other plans with me (_Ivy) _but the other two had the chance to kill me. I promise this will NEVER happen again!_".

All the pent up frustration he had, had seeped it's way into his workout. The make shift punching bag that Pam made now currently rested 20 feet away from it's original post, all thanks to a flurry of punches and kicks Bruce had thrown followed by a finishing blow that came in the form of a full strength punch.

"_Wow that was some punch_", Even Ivy could feel the power behind the violent hit (probably because the bag was made almost entirely of roots and vines).

His chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting after it was all said and done. Gradually the unpaced breathing turned back to a regular flow giving the hero the time to collect himself "_Easy...easy_."

"Why don't you be as rough with me as you were with the punching bag?" So wrapped in himself and his physical activities, Bruce had forgotten where he was. He turned back to look at her and with a grin sprawled on his face he said "I don't think you can handle that kind of pounding."

"_Wa….was that a taunt?_" Never was Ivy the type of girl to back down, in fact his gestured only played more to her wild side.

"Ohhh is that a fact? or an opinion?" She was coming down from her perch and switching her way towards the god like bodied man.

Bruce's eyes searched her body like a map, the way her dress clung to her body only intensified the atmosphere around him. The dress was a short red, black, and metallic skin tight party dress, something that would caught the eye of any man including a certain dark knight. "_She's stunning_", as cool as Bruce is he still found himself at a lost for words while in the presence of a beautiful woman.

"Ahhh...ahhh….." he was silenced by her finger that she placed to his lips.

"So cute but I have a feeling we'll definitely find out a lot sooner than later whether it was fact or opinion, I promise you that handsome." Bruce was in a state of relief now, all that anger vanished when she placed her on his cheek. Naturally he blushed at the action and she responded with a light giggle. The sounds of the traffic outside, the birds chirping, and the light breaths they exhaled couldn't break the focus either one had on the other.

"Hmmmmm maybe I'll be able to see who my knight in shining armor is tonight"

"ME TOO!"

The foreign voice broke the serenity that Batman and Ivy were sharing like a missile. As if on cue both the startled lover's looked to see who made the intrusion.

"Joker!" Both Batman and Ivy growled.

Joker: "The one and only, ohhhh Pammy whammy it's been too long you really should keep in touch." Always Joker made the sarcasm all too noticeable in his speeches.

Ivy: "What the hell are you doing here!"

Harley: "Ohhh he's with me Red"

The happy go lucky girl interrupted as she skipped through the door. Immediately Batman was surprised to see Harley, it was only two days ago that he'd just seen her in Arkham "_Another Escapy_".

Ivy: "Ok then why the hell is he here Harley?!"

Pam was gritting her teeth so hard Bruce thought they'd break at any moment.

Harley: "Calm down Red I brought him because he wanted to see you's guys, I made him promise he'll be nice to you and Bats."

Harley knew The Joker absolutely disgusted Ivy but the dim-witted Blonde just wanted them to be friends (if she didn't realize it yet, that is never gonna happen). Plenty of times the Red vixen had to bail Harley out of Joker trouble and time and time she'd watch the blonde go back and be treated like shit. Only the feeling of Batman's hand on her shoulder seam to help her mood at least cooldown for the moment. Looking back at the hero and then back at the clown couple Pam sighed, she figured if her man is ok with The Joker's presence then so can she.

Ivy: "Fine he can stay but if that bastard tries to harm my Batman, that dickhead better have his will already made."

Joker: "Oh come on Pammy I'll be on my best behavior"

Ivy: humph

With that final word, the redhead and joyful blondie walked off to talk about god knows what, leaving the two arch enemies in a room of silence. Both just stared at each other, Batman glaring Joker down the whole time but never did it intimidate the deranged clown. The view of Joker pulling all sorts of nic-nacs from his purple jacket puzzled Batman and at the same time it also put him on alert, no matter how small the nic-nac was it still could possibly kill some unsuspecting joe.

"What are you doing over there?" Batman asked.

"Trying to find something to lighten the mood, I mean seriously you're no fun, always a downer no wonder you and Pammy got together."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" The clown's sentence definitely rubbed Batman the wrong way.

"Calm down Bats, were just chatting here, amigo to amigo."

"Us friends?...Never"

"Fine next time you're not invited to my sleepover" Joker said in a fake pout. "Still though Bats I must say I am surprised, I mean jumping from friend to friend I didn't think Pammy was your type."

"What do you mean my type?"

Joker broke out the widest grin you'd ever see, the fact that Batman is displaying another feeling (curiosity) besides anger well that made the clown excited. No matter when or where the two foes encountered each other, Batman showed no emotion but anger and Joker was getting tired of seeing the same movie over and over again.

"I thought the kitty was your type, you know the aggressive type. Pammy may be "aggressive" but it's all for show honestly she's so depressing to be around always mopping about, talking to her plants yawn booooorrrrriiiiiiinngggg."

Bruce didn't find her boring at all, the red head always had his attention whether he likes to admit it or not. There is so much mystery behind her and that's what got him, not her looks or flirtatious actions she threw at him. To him Selena was a one night stand that lasted well beyond its expiration date but Ivy had the potential to be so much more.

"She's not boring, there's a lot more to her than it appears."

"Ohhh please enlighten me" Joker said with all ears waiting.

* * *

"Jee Red that's some dress you have on, its beautiful." Harley said while observing her friend from head to toe.

"Thanks Harls, the black pumps I have on complete the whole thing."

Ivy and Harley were the oddest pair of friends you'd ever see. One was gloomy and the other was full of life, its amazing how the two click so well. Harley always admired Ivy's wisdom and beauty, she viewed her as a bigger sister, whenever she was troubled Pam was the first person she'd turn to. What Harley envied most about her friend was the way the green beauty could attract men…...effortlessly, whenever the two were out men would just throw themselves at the vixen. Harley was speechless when Pam broke the news to her about snagging up the Caped Crusader for herself. Still the blonde was confused by the news, for as long as she could remember never had her friend been in a relationship, Pam was more of a teaser type than a relationship type in Harley's eyes.

"So…..Just how big is he?"

Pam nearly smeared her stick of lipstick almost to her ear when the question registered in her mind.

"Wha...What?"

"You know Red, is he packing or not?"

"How would I know we haven't gotten that far yet, jeez Harley we've only been dating for a day now." Ivy exclaimed as she was wiping the streak of lipstick off her face.

"He looks like he's packing a big one, you can just tell by those muscles!" Harley was starting to get excited by the situation.

"It does right?, I mean I gave him just a slight sample of how wild I can get."

"Haha I know those red markings I saw tells it all." Hearley teased

"There not that bad are they?" Ivy's embarrassment came in the form of a bright red glow that rested on her cheeks.

"Hell no, honestly I'm wondering why there isn't any claw marks on that sculpted body of his."

"I'm just afraid to let loose I don't want to scare him or hurt him."

"Trust me Red, he's Batman pain is one thing he can take and give back. So tonight rock his fuckin world somethin crazy!" Harley finished all cheery.

"Your right, tonight he's gonna see just how naughty I can be. But for now we should go check on those two and lets hope my baby hasn't killed that bastard boyfriend of yours."

* * *

Batman: "You asshole!"

Joker: "ohhhhh come on lighten up Batsy it was only a joke."

Ivy and Harley entered the room only to see Batman holding up a bloody Joker. The blood gushing from his nostrils like water from a fire hydrant, Joker had the face of a boxer entering the 10th round.

Harley: "Let Mista J go you're hurting him."

Batman: "No! I'm tired of this clown's jokes, the last one went too far!"

Ivy: "Alright alright everyone just calm down, now babe put him down please."

Unlike Harley, there was no opposition from Batman when Ivy asked him for the same thing. He simply grunted and placed the unsightly man upright.

Ivy: "Harls I think its time you guys get going before anything else happens.

Harley: "Yeah ok Red I'll speak to ya lata."

Joker: "Awww we have to leave so soon, I was just starting to have fun."

Both Batman and Ivy shoot him a murderous glare as he exited the door.

Harley: "Ok come on Mista J."

Again the two lovers found themselves alone.

"So what'd he say to make you go off like that?"

"I…...huh don't wanna talk about it."

Night fall was settling in and Bruce was remembering what Ivy said "_Gotham will be without their hero for one night_" the sentence echoed through his brain. "_Its just one what could happen_?, _nothing I hope but then again a lot can happen in one night_." Bruce was letting his thoughts get the best of him (more like paranoia).

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing just a bunch of randomness bouncing around."

He was foolish to think that she'd buy that excuse but to his surprise she did. Pam knew something was troubling him, figuring not to disturb the mood she decided it was best to leave it there. "_He's always so tense, so mysterious, and so secretive, someday I'm gonna pick that mind of his. For tonight though his body…...hmmmmmm his body will….be…...MINE!"_ A sudden urge came across Ivy like she's never felt before, she wanted No! needed Batman right now.

Doing her seductive walk with that slight switch with each step, the Goddess makes her way to her bedroom but stops in the doorway only to give Batman a teasing flicker of her finger saying "Come" in a way that'd make any man lose control. As if in trace by Ivy's mind control powder, the Dark Knight obeys like a dog to its master.

The silence …...it was…..bliss to them, the only sounds to be heard were the sounds of lips caressing themselves against each other. He took her in his arms, never breaking their lock not even when they crashed down on the queen sized mattress. The two wrestled all over the bed both not wanting to loosen the passion they were sharing. As if on cue they separate, Bruce was on top looking down at her through his mask, her hands touching both sides of it motioning to take it off….he stops the delicate hands with his.

"I don't know about this Pam, I'm not r…" like before her finger silences him.

She giggles a little bit "You talk too much, You can trust me (she pecks him on the lips) believe me" she says with a warm smile.

He releases her hands and feels them slowly going up. Each heartbeat going faster and faster until he feels no more except the cool air that greets his once covered forehead. Bruce opens his eyes and looks down to meet the emerald irises of his lover. Both green gems wide eyed, Pam completely in astonishment over her lover's true identity stammers to make a sentence, all that could come out was "you're…...you're…..

**If you were expecting a sex scene lol sorry to keep you hanging. You'll get that and plenty more in the next chapter but that could be a while since school starts soon for me. I'll start working on it asap when I have the free time but let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story, who knows you could get your chapter sooner than you think. - Swift **


End file.
